


Landscaping

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Draw me like one of your French girls!", "Okay.", Drabble, M/M, body painting, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had said it as a joke.‘My body is a work of art.’Yet Canada got this contemplative expression as he studied the pale body standing before him, covered in only a low hanging towel on his waist.He saw a blank canvas.





	Landscaping

He said it as a joke.

_‘M_ _y body is a work of art_ _._ _’_

Yet Canada got this contemplative expression as he studied the pale body standing before him, covered in only a low hanging towel on his waist.

He saw a blank canvas.

When he finally said, _‘_ _Then_ _let me paint you_ _._ _’_ in response, this wasn’t quite what Prussia thought he had in mind. And that’s how he found himself laying down on a sheet of plastic on top of their bed, almost nude and becoming a living piece of art. Every stroke was a strange sensation, the feeling of the bristles spreading a cold paste on his bare skin.

He felt like he could watch for hours.

Canada _was_ painting him. It was beautiful seeing all the colours swirl together on his skin to form patches of landscape. He felt the brush rise and dip with his body’s every contour, each swipe of the paint following the flow of his shape. It tickled slightly but he didn’t dare move as rolling green hills were painted on his abdomen, all the different shades of green, yellow and brown making it look like a quilt of farmland viewed from high above. Moving on downward to where the left side of his hip was jutting out, his attention was fixated as Canada carefully mixed black and white to make varying shades of grey to paint a rocky mountain there. Soon switching back to an even smaller brush to add in the details of the mountain’s multiple nooks and crannies. He put the finishing touches of greenery dotting around parts of the mountain, meeting the grassy fields at its base seamlessly.

Once he seemed to deem it completed Prussia watched with interest as he cleaned the brush again in his glass of water, the liquid turning an opaque grey as the bristles swirled around the inside the cup and turned the previously translucent green water murky. Getting rid of excess water trapped in the painting tool he used the stained rag to delicately dry his brush that would ultimately be dirtied again in a few seconds.

Giving it a few moments consideration he submerged the brush in the standard blue paint. It took a greater amount of self-control to stay relatively still as the paint was applied to his chest and ribs. The tickling sensation of the brush against his uncoloured pale skin was making it hard to keep breathing at a steady rate lest he cause a mistake by laughing.

He was painting a large lake on his chest. The mixtures of blues, greens, and whites made it look fairly realistic with painted on waves. As he breathed in and out it almost gave the illusion of the water actually moving if he stared long enough, maybe that was why he picked such a place. For a few minutes they both admired his work, not minding how some of the dried paint already started to crack on the moving canvas.

“…it’s been four hours…”

Yet he didn’t cover as much skin as either of them would have liked.

“…we should take a picture…”

It took him a moment to remember how to speak after watching in silence for so long.

“…we should.”

Neither moved.

“…we should do this again sometime.”

It was strangely intimate experience.

“I agree.”


End file.
